With a conventional disk device, the most common method for attaching a disk to a rotating spindle motor is to clamp the disk between the spindle motor and a clamper chucked to the spindle motor. The disk is usually centered by fitting its center hole onto a boss of the spindle motor, in order that the head that writes and reads information to and from the rotating disk will stay as still as possible. However, because the clamper itself has weight, it is most often centered with respect to the spindle motor just as the disk is, in order to avoid vibration. A method for centering a clamper with respect to a spindle motor is disclosed in JP S56-114166(A), in which a convex component provided in the rotational center of a spindle motor mates with a concave component provided in the center of a clamper, and another such method is disclosed in JP H2-172055(A), in which a convex component provided in the center of a clamper mates with a concave component provided in the rotational center of a spindle motor.
However, the above-mentioned conventional structures are both designed so that there is a one-to-one correspondence in the centering between the spindle motor and the clamper. In recent years, meanwhile, the skyrocketing consumer demand for DVD recording and reproduction devices rather than video tape devices has led to a surge in the production of disk devices, and this popularity has also created the need for cost reductions. Nevertheless, with a conventional structure in which the spindle motor and the clamper are in a one-to-one correspondence as above, every time a new type of device is developed, a new spindle motor and clamper have to be designed and produced, which is a problem in that it impedes efforts at reducing cost.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above problems and provide a clamper that can be used in combination with different kinds of spindle motors, and a spindle motor that can be used in combination with different kinds of clampers.
The clamper according to a first aspect of the present invention comprises a clamper main body and a plurality of positioning components. The clamper main body clamps a disk between itself and a spindle motor that holds and rotates the disk. The plurality of positioning components are formed on the clamper main body for the relative positioning of the clamper main body and one of a plurality of spindle motors in the radial direction.
The present invention provides a clamper that can be used in combination with a plurality of spindle motors. Furthermore, the clamper of the present invention can be relatively centered with respect to a plurality of spindle motors.
The clamper according to a second aspect of the present invention is the clamper according to the first aspect, wherein the plurality of positioning components include a convex component and an annular inclined concave component. The convex component fits into a hole provided in the rotational center of a first spindle motor, for positioning in the radial direction of the clamper main body. The annular inclined concave component mates with an annular inclined convex component provided in the rotational center of a second spindle motor, for positioning in the radial direction of the clamper main body.
The hole is provided, for example, in the rotational center of the turntable of the spindle motor. The annular inclined convex component is provided, for example, on a boss or the like on the turntable of the spindle motor.
The present invention provides a clamper that can be used in combination with a first spindle motor equipped with a hole, and a second spindle motor equipped with an annular inclined convex component.
The clamper according to a third aspect of the present invention is the clamper according to the first aspect, wherein the plurality of positioning components includes first and second convex components. The first convex component fits into a first hole provided in the rotational center of a first spindle motor, for positioning in the radial direction of the clamper main body. The second convex component is larger in diameter than the first convex component and fits into a second hole provided in the rotational center of a second spindle motor, for positioning in the radial direction of the clamper main body.
The first and second holes are provided, for example, in the rotational center of the turntable of the first and second spindle motors.
The present invention provides a clamper that can be used in combination with a first spindle motor equipped with a first hole, and a second spindle motor equipped with a second hole.
The clamper according to a fourth aspect of the present invention is the clamper according to the first aspect, wherein the plurality of positioning components includes a hole and an annular inclined concave component. The hole mates with a columnar convex component provided in the rotational center of a first spindle motor, for positioning in the radial direction of the clamper main body. The annular inclined concave component mates with an annular inclined convex component provided in the rotational center of a second spindle motor, for positioning in the radial direction of the clamper main body.
The columnar convex component is provided, for example, in the rotational center of the turntable of a first spindle motor. The annular inclined convex component is provided, for example, to a boss or the like on the turntable of a second spindle motor.
The present invention provides a clamper that can be used in combination with a first spindle motor equipped with a columnar convex component, and a second spindle motor equipped with an annular inclined convex component.
A spindle motor according to a fifth aspect of the present invention comprises a disk holding component and a motor main body. The disk holding component has a main body and a plurality of positioning components. The main body holds a disk between itself and a clamper. The plurality of positioning components are formed on the main body, for the relative positioning of the main body and one of a plurality of clampers in the radial direction. The motor main body is fixed to the disk holding component and rotationally drives the disk holding component and the disk.
The disk holding component is formed, for example, by the turntable of the spindle motor.
The present invention provides a spindle motor that can be used in combination with a plurality of clampers. Furthermore, the spindle motor of the present invention affords relative centering with respect to a plurality of clampers.
The spindle motor according to a sixth aspect of the present invention is the clamper according to the fifth aspect, wherein the plurality of positioning components includes a hole and an annular inclined convex component. The hole is provided in the rotational center and mates with a convex component provided in the rotational center of a first clamper, for positioning in the radial direction of the first clamper. The annular inclined convex component mates with an annular inclined concave component provided on a second clamper, for positioning in the radial direction of the second clamper.
The hole is provided, for example, in the rotational center of the turntable of the spindle motor. The annular inclined convex component is provided, for example, to a boss or the like of the turntable of the spindle motor.
The present invention provides a spindle motor that can be used in combination with a first convex component equipped with a convex component, and a second convex component equipped with an annular inclined concave component.
The spindle motor according to according to a seventh aspect of the present invention is the clamper according to the fifth aspect, wherein the plurality of positioning components includes a first hole and a second hole. The first hole is provided in the rotational center and mates with a first convex component provided in the rotational center of a first clamper, for positioning in the radial direction of the first clamper. The second hole is larger in diameter than the first hole and mates with a second convex component provided in the rotational center of a second clamper, for positioning in the radial direction of the second clamper.
The first and second holes are provided, for example, in the rotational center of the turntable of the spindle motor.
The present invention provides a spindle motor that can be used in combination with a first convex component equipped with a first convex component, and a second convex component equipped with a second convex component.
The clamper or spindle motor according to an eighth aspect of the present invention is the clamper according to the second, fourth, or sixth aspects, wherein the annular inclined convex component fits into the center hole of the disk when the disk is placed on the spindle motor.
The annular inclined convex component is provided, for example, to a boss of the turntable of the spindle motor, and guides the disk when the disk is installed.
The present invention facilitates disk installation because the disk is guided by the annular inclined convex component.
The clamper according to a ninth aspect of the present invention comprises a clamper main body and a plurality of positioning components. The clamper main body clamps a disk between itself and a spindle motor that holds and rotates the disk. The plurality of positioning components are formed on the clamper main body for relative positioning in the axial direction when the clamper main body and one of a plurality of spindle motors are in a chucked state with no disk clamped therebetween.
The present invention provides a clamper that can be used in combination with a plurality of spindle motors, and also makes possible the proper relative axial positioning of the clamper and the spindle motor in a chucked state in which the disk is not clamped.
The clamper according to a tenth aspect of the present invention is the clamper according to the ninth aspect, wherein the plurality of positioning components includes a first restricting component and a second restricting component. The first restricting component has an annular axial direction face and is provided in the rotational center. The second restricting component is a concave truncated conical component and is disposed concentrically with the first restricting component.
The present invention provides a clamper that can be used, for example, in combination with a spindle motor equipped with a restricting component that is opposite the annular axial direction face of the first restricting component in the rotational center of the turntable, and a spindle motor equipped with a concave truncated conical component that is opposite a second restricting component.
The spindle motor according to an eleventh aspect of the present invention comprises a disk holding component and a motor main body. The disk holding component has a main body and a plurality of positioning components. The main body holds a disk between itself and a clamper. The plurality of positioning components are formed on the main body for relative positioning in the axial direction when the main body and one of a plurality of clampers are in a chucked state with no disk clamped therebetween. The motor main body is fixed to the disk holding component and rotationally drives the disk holding component and the disk.
The present invention provides a spindle motor that can be used in combination with a plurality of clampers, and also makes possible the proper relative axial positioning of the clamper and the spindle motor in a chucked state with no disk clamped therebetween.
The spindle motor according to a twelfth aspect of the present invention is the clamper according to the eleventh aspect, wherein the plurality of positioning components includes a first restricting component and a second restricting component. The first restricting component has an annular axial direction face and is provided in the rotational center. The second restricting component is a convex truncated conical component and is disposed concentrically with the first restricting component.
The present invention provides a spindle motor that can be used in combination with a clamper equipped with a rotational center that is opposite the annular axial direction face of the first restricting component, and a clamper equipped with a concave truncated conical component that is opposite the second restricting component.
As described above, with the spindle motor and clamper of the present invention, a single clamper can be used in combination with different kinds of spindle motor. Also, a single spindle motor can be used in combination with different kinds of clamper. As a side benefit, unlike with a conventional constitution in which the spindle motor and clamper were in a one-to-one correspondence, it is possible to use an existing spindle motor or clamper even when new types of device are developed, allowing disk devices to be provided at lower cost.